I Hope Can See You Again Tomorrow
by ParkSungra
Summary: "akuinginkitaputus." / "kau tau apa doaku sebelum aku memejamkan mataku untuk tidur?" / 'aku berharap bisa melihat Hyuuga Hinata lagi esok' / tak pandai bikin summary / RnR please / SasuHina. / DLDR / enjoy


**I Hope Can See You Again Tomorrow**

.

.

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU. OOC!, typo(s), EYD, etc.**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

.

 **Hope you Like It**

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

Malam begitu pekat langit begitu sepi, tanpa dihiaskan oleh bulan dan juga bintang-bintang. Jangkrik pun enggan bernyanyi untuk memecah keheningan malam. Angin yang berhembus kencang terasa sangat dingin dan menusuk kulit. Siapapun sepertinya enggan berada di luar rumah untuk sekedar menghirup udara dimalam hari yang hening ini. kebanyakan dari mereka pasti lebih memilih untuk bergelung nyaman di atas kasur empuk yang dilengkapi selimut tebal, lalu pergi berpetualang ke alam mimpi. Tetapi hal itu tidak dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda tampan bersurai raven serta berkulit sedikit pucat yang kini tengah berdiri di balkon depan kamarnya. Bersandar pada pagar pembatas dengan kedua lengan yang menjadi tumpuannya. Ia memandang datar ke arah langit kelam yang sepi.

Malam ini terasa begitu hening serta hampa, seperti yang kini tengah di rasakan oleh pemuda tersebut didalam hatinya. Di tengah keheningan malam ini, sang pemuda bersurai raven itu tengah berpikir dan merenung. Merenungkan beberapa hal yang menimpanya beberapa hari kebelakang.

Ia lelah, ia ingin segera tidur dan berkelana ke alam mimpi. Memimpikan hal-hal indah yang hanya dirinya dan tuhan yang tahu. Namun ia tak bisa. Ia tengah memikirkan seseorang. Seseorang yang di sayangi nya, yang dicintai nya dan juga seseorang yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Atau bisa dikatakan mantan kekasih mungkin, karena beberapa hari kebelakang sang gadis yang sempat menjadi kekasihnya tersebut mendadak memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan tanpa alasan. Membuatnya bingung serta kalap secara bersamaan. Namun, tak bisa membuat sang gadis kembali lagi ke sisinya. Gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja meninggalkannya, ia tak tahu apakah sang gadis sengaja menghindarinya atau tidak. Tetapi, Sasuke –pemuda bersurai raven itu ber nama Sasuke- tak habis pikir apa yang membuat sang kekasih memutskan hubungan mereka, kemudian menghilang dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Semua kejadian yang terasa memuakkan itu membuat kepalanya sakit. Tetapi, ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis itu. Apa alasan sang gadis memutuskan hubungan mereka, dan kemana perginya gadis itu saat ini. Sasuke tak bisa berhenti memikirkan semua itu. Apalagi jika ia mengingat wajah sang gadis ketika mengatakan ingin berpisah dengannya. mengingat itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak, sakit. Seperti sulit bernafas, ia menyangi gadis itu, bahkan mencintainya. Namun, kenapa gadis itu malah memutuskan hubungan mereka? Pergi meninggalkannya, bahkan ia menghilang bagaikan lenyap di telan bumi. Semua kejadian itu berawal dari beberapa hari yang lalu, saat itu...

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Langit begitu gelap terlihat sangat mendung, angin berhembus kencang, daun-daun berterbangan. Langit di sore hari ini menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin menumpahkan air matanya ke bumi. Beberapa orang terlihat sibuk merapatkan mantel dan menyiapkan payung serta jas hujan mereka._

 _Seorang gadis bersurai indigo tengah menatap sendu ke arah langit. Ia tak membawa payung atapun jas hujan, ia hanya memakai mantel tebal yang cukup membuat tubuhnya terhindar dari hawa dingin saat ini. Bukan ia ceroboh atau apa, tetapi gadis ber-name tag Hyuuga Hinata tersebut sengaja tidak membawa payung ataupun jas hujan. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan gadis itu. Sang gadis mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menggosok-gosoknya sampai menghasilkan sedikit kehangatan. Tas sekolah yang terlampir di bahunya ia naik kan agar tak melorot jatuh. Sang gadis tengah menunggu. Menunggu seseorang yang berjanji akan menjemput dirinya di kelasnya ini. Tetapi sudah hampir setengah jam di laluinya seseorang itu belum juga sampai disini. Rasanya ia ingin pulang duluan dan meninggalkan seseorang itu. Tetapi urung ia lakukan karena ada hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan pada seseorang tersebut. Ia memang tak sendiran di sini ada beberapa murid yang terlihat tengah menunggu sama seperti dirinya. Tetapi ia cukup merasa bosan. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Berusaha untuk sedikit lebih bersabar. Mungkin ia hanya peru menunggu beberapa menit lagi sampai seseorang itu datang ke mari. Maka Hinata memutuskan untuk terus menunggu lagi dan lagi._

' _puk'_

 _Tepukan pelan tersa di bahu sebelah kanannya, membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Kemudian ia menemukan seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu kini tengah berdiri di samping kanannya. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu memegang payung ber ukuran sedang berwarna biru dongker. Warna favorit pemuda itu._

" _Maaf ,aku membuatmu lama menunggu." Suara dengan inotasi datar terdengar dari sang pemuda, membuat Hinata menyunggingkan senyum manisnya kepada pemuda itu._

" _Um, ta-tak apa Sa-sasuke-kun." Sahut gadis itu menanggapi permintaan maaf pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke tersebut. Sasuke adalah seseorang yang berjanji akan menjemputnya, seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya dan juga seseorang yang dicintainya. Sasuke adalah kekasihnya._

" _Sebentar lagi hujan nya akan deras Hinta. Sebaiknya kita bergegas." Sasuke mengambil pergelangan tangan Hinata, bermaksud untuk menggandengnya, kemudian ia berjalan satu langkah ke depan tetapi ia tak melanjutkan langkahnya lagi karena di rasa Hinata tak mengikutinya. Ia menengok kebelakang dan mendapati sang kekasih tengah menunduk, memandang ke arah sepasang sepatu yang melekat di kakinya berada. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Ada apa dengan Hinata kekasihnya ini? Apakah ia marah karena Sasuke telat menjemputnya di sini? Tapi Hinata bukanlah gadis yang seperti itu. ia tau, Hinata pasti mengerti mengenai jabatannya di sekolah ini. Ia adalah seorang ketua OSIS, ia mempuyai banyak jadwal rapat dan kesibukan. Jadi Sasuke yakin hal yang membuat Hinata diam tak bergeming dan menunduk tak menatap ke arahnya bukanlah karena hal sepele semacam itu. Maka Sasuke kembali mundur dan berdiri tepat di depan Hinata. Menaruh payung yang ia pegang ke bawah, lalu ia memegang dagu Hinata dan mengangkat wajah itu perlahan._

" _A-ano Sa-Sasuke-kun." Suaranya terdengar serak, matanya berkaca-kaca. Hinata tengah menahan tangis._

 _Sasuke diam, ia terkejut melihat mata berkaca-kaca Hinata saat ini, tetapi wajahnya tetap bertampang datar hanya tangannya yang bergerak ke pipi Hinata, mengusap-usapnya perlahan. Sasuke tau Hinata pasti marah kepadanya. Mungkin kali ini Hinata merasa lelah karena terlalu lama menunggu._

" _Hinata. Aku-."_

" _Sa-Sasuke-kun ada yang i-ingin ku bicarakan." Perkatannya terpotong oleh ucapan Hinata. Tak biasanya Hinata memotong ucapan Sasuke. Biasanya gadis itu selalu mengalah kepadanya, ia tau ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Hinata-nya ini._

 _Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke yang berada dipipinya. Kemudian membawanya dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia menatap tepat ke arah mata Sasuke. Ia tak menyembunyikan raut sedih yang terpancar di wajahnya atau matanya yang berkaca-kaca seolah siap menumpahkan isinya. Ia menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat. Sasuke mempunyai firasat buruk._

" _Sa-Sasuke-kun-." Ada jeda sebentar "A-a-ak-aku, ma-maaf." Terbata-bata. Ia berusaha mengungkapkan sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan. Walaupun terasa sangat sulit dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tetap berusaha untuk melanjutkan._

" _Hinata ada apa?!" Suara Sasuke terdengar panik. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata erat. Mengangkatnya tinggi kedepan dadanya. Beberapa orang yang tadi berada di tempat itu telah menghilang. Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang berada di koridor sepi itu. Langitpun mulai menumpahkan sedikit isinya. Setetes-setetes kecil belum begitu banyak. Gerimis telah datang. Hawa dingin kian terasa lebih menusuk kulit, tetapi tidak untuk Hinata. Ia merasakan kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia senang._

" _Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun. A-a-aku ingin.." menggigit bibir bawahnya "akuinginkitaputus." Lalu melanjutkannya dengan cepat tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Walaupun begitu Hinata yakin Sasuke mendengar nya. Karena ia sempat melihat kedua mata Onyx Sasuke melebar kaget setelah ucapannya selesai._

" _Apa maksudmu!" Sedikit keras suara Sasuke saat mengeluarkan protesnya. Panik. Hinata tau Sasuke panik, Sasuke tak mungkin mengeluarkan suara sekeras itu padanya. Apalagi tepat di depan wajahnya sambil mencengkram kedua tangan Hinata yang tadi digenggamnya. Hinata sedikit meringis namun ia tak berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke di pergelangan tangannya._

" _Dengar Hinata. Maaf kalau aku sangat telat menjemputmu di sini. Kau tau aku-."_

" _Bukan!" Hinata menyanggah ucapan Sasuke dengan cepat. "Bukan. Bukan karena hal itu Sasuke-kun!"_

" _Lalu? Lalu apa?! Hinata dengar ini baik-baik. Aku tidak mau kita berpisah!". Kalimatnya di akhiri dengan nada printah. Dalam hatinya Hinata merasa bahagia mengetahui Sasuke sungguh-sungguh mencintai dirinya. Hinata tau Sasuke sungguh-sungguh kepadanya, Hinata tau Sasuke tak mungkin sengaja membuat Hinata lama menunggu, dan Hinata mengerti pekerjaan seorang ketua OSIS itu seperti apa, bagaimana sibuknya seorang ketua organisasi itu seperti apa. Hinata paham dan Hinata mengerti. Tetapi, memang bukan itu alasan Hinata. Bukan itu alasannya ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang membuatnya harus berpisah dengan Sasuke. Memutuskan hubungan ini sebelum terlambat. Sebelum mereka terlalu jauh jatuh cinta, dan lupa akan segala-galanya. Maka Hinata merasa bahwa ini adalah saat yang sangat tepat untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sasuke._

" _Ma-maaf" Suaranya terdengar lirih, air mata lolos di kedua matanya. Hinata menangis. Dan Sasuke semakin panik. Ia melepas genggaman tanganya pada Hinata, kemudian ia buru-buru menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi halus Hinata._

" _Cu-cukup Sasuke-kun!" Melepas tangan Sasuke di pipinya. Hinata menggantikan tangan Sasuke dan menghapus airmatanya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Menjauhi Sasuke._

 _Sasuke mendekat. Ingin menggapai Hinata. Wajah Sasuke terlihat gusar, panik. Sasuke benar-benar terlihat panik dan merasa bersalah._

" _Hi-Hinata, dengar. Ak-aku tidak-." Lagi. Lagi dan lagi Hinata memotong perkataannya. Hinata sama sekali tak membiarkan Sasuke berbicara saat ini. Hinata tak ingin Sasuke tetap bersikukuh untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Hinata ingin ini berjalan dengan mudah._

" _Kita harus Sasuke-kun!" Hinata membentak. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian mereka berdua diam. Hinata menangis dalam diam. Sasuke shock karena Hinata membentaknya. Sebenarnya apa salah dirinya? Sampai Hinata berani membentaknya seperti ini? Hinata adalah gadis sopan yang sangat lemah lembut. Lalu kenapa sekarang?_

" _Ma-maaf. Ma-maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi kita harus. Selamat tinggal." Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Hinata berjalan menghampirinya, sedikit berjinjit kemudian mencium pipi Sasuke kilat. Lalu ia berlari cepat menembus Hujan yang kini sudah turun deras, setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal._

 _Sasuke tercekat. Waktu seolah-olah berhenti berputar. Oksigen seperti hilang dari jangkauan hidungnya. Dadanya sesak ia merasa sangat sulit bernapas. Kemudian seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya keras. Sasuke tersentak, ia tersadar kemudian lekas berbalik ke belakang berlalari mengejar ke arah dimana Hinata pergi. Namun ia tak menemukan Hyuuga Hinata di sana. Bahkan di manapun. Di tengah-tengah Hujan deras yang menyerbu dirinya. Sasuke berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Memanggil nama Hinata. Nama kekasihnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan harinya, meskipun kemarin Sasuke pulang dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Baju seragam yang basah, pulang berjalan kaki meninggalkan payung dengan warna kesayangannya, mengabaikan tasnya yang basah serta buku-buku di dalamnya yang terancam akan terkena imbasnya. Sasuke tetap berjalan menembus hujan sambil sesekali melirik kanan-kiri mencari sosok Hinata. Walaupun tak ia temukan. Sesampainya di rumah pun. Ia lekas megambil ponselnya menekan-nekan kontak yang berisi nomor Hyuuga Hinata. Meneleponnya berkali-kali tak mendapati jawaban, lalu mengirim pesan berpuluh kali dan tak mendapatkan balasan. Lalu sekarang ia sengaja datang lebih awal daripada biasanya. Berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah bagaikan seorang satpam penjaga gerbang. Menunggu-nunggu kedatangan sang kekasih meskipun Hinata bilang mereka berpisah tapi Sasuke tak semudah itu melepaskan Hinata. Sasuke butuh penjelasan. Ia sangat membutuhkan itu, sehingga ia rela berdiri beberapa menit didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Mengabaikan bermacam-macam tatapan yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Sapaan dari teman-teman sekelasnya atau dari siapapun yang melihatnya saat ini. Ia tetap memandang lurus kedepan. Menunggu-nunggu kedatangan Hinata. Namun gadis itu tak kunjung datang hingga bel tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai berdenting. Sasuke terpaksa meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi menuju ke kelasnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Jam istirahat. Sasuke dengan kecepatan kilat berjalan tergesa bahkan sesekali berlari. Siapapun yang mellihat Sasuke saat ini pasti mengangkat sebelah alis mereka. Heran dan tidak menyangka. Seorang ketua OSIS yang terkenal sangat dingin, serta tampan ini terlihat berjalan dengan cepat nyaris berlari dengan tampang panik yang terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tak memperdulikan itu, ia terus berjalan menuju dimana kelas Hinata berada. Membuka pintu cukup keras yang menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras pula. Memanggil-manggil nama Hinata serta mencari-ari keberadaan gadis tersebut. Namun ia tak menemukan Hinata di kelas itu. Tak menyerah, ia pun bertanya kepada siapa saja yang ia ketahua dekat dengan kekasihnya. Ten-ten, Sakura, Ino, bahkan Karin yang Notabene adalah fans fanatiknya ia tanyakan mengenai dimana keberadaan Hinata. Namun, tak satupun dari mereka mengetahui kemana absen nya gadis itu hari ini. Dan Sasuke kembali ke kelasnya berusaha mati-matian menahan emosi yang mendadak muncul di dirinya. Rasanya ia ingin menendang apapun yang berada didepannya Saat ini juga. Namun urung ia lakukan karena ia sadar betul bahwa ia kini berada di sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu._

 _._

 _._

 _Ke esokan harinya Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. datang kesekolah lebih awal, berdiri diam menunggu di depan gerbang, dan mengunjungi kelas dimana Hinata berada. Namun Sasuke tak dapat menemukannya, Sasuke tak melihat atensi Hinata dimanapun. Hinata menghilang setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Bahkan sepertinya kejadian waktu itu adalah saat dimana Sasuke terakhir kalinya dapat melihat wajah Hinata. Karena Sasuke tak bisa menemukan gadis itu dimanapun pada keesokan harinya, hari berikutnya dan seterusnya,_

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

Hingga sekarang. Sasuke sangat merindukan Hinata-nya. Kemana perginya Hinata-nya itu, Sasuke merasa sangat kehilangan. Hinata adalah penyemangatnya selama ini, Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka telah bersama-sama sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Sasukesudah sangat terbiasa akan hadirnya Hinata disisinya. Bahkan Sasuke tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak jika belum mendengar suara Hinata. Suara Hinata-nya. Tetapi, walaupun begitu Sasuke juga lah seorang pemuda biasa, dia tak sekuat kedengarannya. Ia juga memerlukan waktu istirahat, tubuhnya membutuhkan energi untuk melakukan aktivitas di esok hari. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. meninggalkan malam yang sunyi, dan sepi itu. Memisahkan dirinya dengan kehampaan malam ini. Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang berukuran King size yang ia miliki, memandang ke langit-langit kamar tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian, sebelum akhirnya ia berkelana ke alam mimpi, ia menyempatkan untuk berdoa di dalam hati.

' _ku harap, aku dapat melihat Hyuuga Hinata lagi esok.'_

FIN?

* * *

.

.

Hallo~

Meet again with me

Aku mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih kepada Minna-san sekalian yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan memberikan review kepadaku..aku senang sekali mendapatkan respon kalian dan jujur mendapat review itu adalah salah satu sumber penyemangat untuk ku melanjutkan tulisan-tulisanku. Makanya aku sangat mengharapkan Minna-san memberiku Review serta kritik ataupun saran mengenai tulisan-tulisanku ini. Hehe..

Ohiyaa.. aku juga mau berterimakasih sama author Ruby Fair dan juga Laila Elric yang udah nyempetin baca plus kasih reviewnya ke aku, walaupun aku agak maksa nyuruh kak Ruby Fair baca ff aku itu hehe. maaf ya kak Ruby :D

Satu lagi... ide dari cerita ini aku dapatkan pas dengerin lagunya 5 second of summer yang berjudul amnesia. Entah kenapa setelah aku ketik kok malah jadi begini ceritanya.. beda jauh banget sama lagu amnesia tersebut. Haha..

Sekian cuap-cuap tak penting dariku ini.

See you next time ;)

Mind To Review?

_Siskap906

.

.

.

.

* * *

OMAKE

Angin berhembus cukup kencang. Menerbangkan daun-daun yang gugur serta menggoyangkan batang-batang pohon. Sasuke merasakan hembusan angin yang sejuk menggelitik wajahnya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya. Buram. ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sampai kedua netranya dapat melihat jelas pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Biru. Sangat indah, bukan biru dongker seperti warna kesukannya. Sasuke tau ini adalah warna biru langit. Dan yang sedang di pandanginya ini adalah langit. Tanpa awan, hanya langit luas yang biru, sangat indah. Kemudian Sasuke merasakan sapuan halus di kepalanya. Mengelus-elus rambut ravennya. Sangat nyaman. Sasuke mendongak, kemudian mendapati seorang gadis berponi rata dan ber manik Amatheys tengah memandanginya sembil tersenyum manis. Sasuke kenal gadis itu. Hyuuga Hinata, kekasihnya.

Sasuke diam memandang Hinata, kemudian tangannya ter ulur ke atas meraih pipi tembam Hinata. Memegangnya kemudian mengelus nya perlahan. Hinata yang di perlakukan seperti itu wajahnya tiba-tiba merona merah. Diam-diam Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia pun bangikt dari rebahannya dan duduk disamping Hinata kemudian ia menyenderkan kepalaya di bahu Hinata.

"A-ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya sebuah suara lembut yang berasal dari gadis di sebelahnya. Sasuke menggeleng pelan kemudian menjawab. "Tidak. Aku hanya bermimpi."

"Mi-mimpi? Ap-apakah kau memimpikan a-a-a-aku?" Hinata bertanya malu-malu. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Hinata. Ia menatap Hinata diam.

"Ya. Mimpi buruk." Sahutnya. Hinata kemudian menunjukkan raut sedih, apakah dirinya yang membuat mimpi Sasuke menjadi buruk? Batinnya sedih.

"Ma-maaf." Lirihnya

"Maaf untuk apa?hm?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ka-karena telah me-membuat mimpi mu me-menjadi buruk." Sahut Hinata dengan suara halus dan lembut yang Sasuke suka.

'ctik'

"aw!" Hinata memegang dahi tertutup poninya yang di sentil cukup keras soleh Sasuke.

"Hei! Ke-kenapa kau menyentilku?!. Sa-sakit tau!" Ucap Hinata kesal lalu mencubit pinggang Sasuke cukup keras yang sukses membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Balas dendam.

"Itu hukuman."

.

Hening beberapa saat mengampiri mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Hinata mereka berdua sama-sama menikmati angin yang berhembus. Sejuk dan menenangkan. Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Hinata tak mencoba bertanya apa yang Sasuke mimpikan tentangnya sehingga mimpi itu menjadi mimpi buruk. Karena setau Hinata,mimpi buruk itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus di ceritakan bukan? meskipun Sasuke hanya tidur beberapa menit. Tetapi sepertinya mimpi itu sangat sagat buruk sampai Sasuke mengigaukan nama Hinata dalam tidurnya.

"Ne, Hinata?"

"Ya."

"Jika suatu saat kau meninggalkan aku, aku hanya berharap satu hal."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap memandang lurus ke arah depan.

"apa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran

"Aku hanya berharap aku mengalami amnesia saat aku terbagun dari tidur ke esokn harinya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Amnesia?"

"Hn."

"a-apakah itu berarti Sa-sasuke-kun ingin melupakan a-aku?"

"ya. Ku pikir lebih baik begitu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku, tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana gila nya aku nanti jika harus menjalani hidup tanpamu."

"ka-kau berlebihan"

"Aku serius." Jawabnya singkat namun terdengar yakin

"Aku lebih memilih menjadi Amnesia saat kau meninggalkan aku. Daripada harus terbangun dan melihatmu baik-baik saja di luar sana, tanpa aku di sampingmu, sedangkan aku harus mengalami rasa sakit yang teramat sangat yang hanya kaulah obatnya, seperti itu. Hinata kau harus tau. Aku baru saja mengalaminya tadi." Jelas Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu di mimpi itu?"

"Hn. Dan aku merasa itu bagaikan kenyataan. Rasa sakit itu, serta panik berlebihan yang aku alami saat kau-." Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya. Hinata hanya menatapnya diam menunggu Sasuke untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terhenti.

"Hmp. Kau selalu saja bisa membuatku berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini." Dan Sasuke memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan cerita mengenai mimpinya.

"Bu-bukan aku yang menyuruhmu kan."

"Hn. Tapi kau selalu bisa. Karena itu kau. Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Hinata.

"Ne, Sa-Sasuke-kun. Sebaiknya kita pulang. A-a-aku takut Kaa-san khawatir padaku."

"Hn. Aku akan mengantar mu pulang. Ayo!" Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya, kemudian mereka berdua berjalan ber iringan sambil bergandengan tangan. Angin masih berhembus menerbangkan helai-helai surai indigo milik hinata yang bagaikan melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Dan mereka pergi manjauh meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah yang tadi mereka singgahi dan kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

" _Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Hinata di perjalanan pulang mereka_

" _Ya?" Sahut Hinata_

" _Kau tau apa doa ku sebelum aku memejamkan mataku untuk tidur?" Tanya Sasuke lagi._

" _Tidak. Ka-kau tak pernah memberitahuku, kan?"_

" _Hn. Baiklah akan ku beritau. Dengarkan ini, doaku sebelum aku memejamkan mataku untuk tidur adalah.."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ku harap, aku dapat melihat Hyuuga Hinata lagi esok."_

.FIN.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading this**

 **Review please**


End file.
